A thousand wars
by Myils
Summary: "Hermione, je ne veux plus jamais parler de cette nuit à Poudlard. La bataille, je veux dire. Je veux juste oublier cette nuit. Promets-moi que tu ne m'en parleras jamais." OneShot sur l'après-guerre. RWHG.


Un petit OneShot sur l'après-guerre. Le titre et les paroles en début de fic sont d'AaRON, de la chanson "A thousand wars". Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Erase your fears<em>_, forget the world_

_Seek in my eyes the love that burns_

_We don't believe i__n anything_

_That hasn't started w__ith a dream_

_Just take our laughs as golden wounds_

_In our kisses there's nothing wrong_

_The night has screamed for what we are_

_A thousand souls_

_Thousand wars_

Hermione était assise dans un fauteuil dans un coin du salon des Weasley. Elle regardait Harry et Ron jouer aux échecs (version sorciers bien sûr). Ils y jouaient tous les jours, en fin d'après-midi, deux verres de bièraubeurre à côté d'eux. Hermione était toujours là, à les regarder ou à lire un livre à côté d'eux. C'était son moment préféré de la journée. C'était comme s'ils étaient encore à Poudlard, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, après une dure journée de cours. C'était une époque plus calme. Ils avaient déjà des problèmes plus graves que les autres étudiants, ils complotaient déjà pour empêcher Voldemort de s'emparer de la pierre philosophale, pour trouver la Chambre des Secrets, pour sauver Buck, pour aider Harry dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, pour se débarrasser d'Ombrage, pour trouver l'identité du Prince de Sang Mêlé… Mais en ce temps-là, au temps où ils étaient encore de simples étudiants de Poudlard, ils ignoraient encore tout des Horcruxes, des Reliques de la Mort, de la vie en cavale, de la guerre, du deuil… Regarder ses deux meilleurs amis jouer aux échecs ramenait Hermione à l'époque où elle avait encore en elle une part d'innocence, d'enfance et ce moment quotidien était devenu vital pour elle au fil des semaines.

La guerre était finie depuis un peu plus d'un mois. Trente-neuf jours exactement. Hermione, Harry et toute la famille Weasley étaient revenus au Terrier après avoir assisté à la cérémonie d'hommage à tous ceux morts à Poudlard la nuit qui avait mis fin à la guerre. Ils avaient assisté aux funérailles de Remus et de Tonks, de Colin Crivey et de leurs autres amis morts pour qu'eux-mêmes vivent enfin libres. Et puis bien sûr il y avait eu l'enterrement de Fred.

C'était quatre jours après la bataille de Poudlard. Un bel après-midi de printemps au village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Molly et Arthur n'avaient pas voulu que Fred soit enterré à Poudlard avec la plupart des sorciers décédés cette nuit-là, ils voulaient qu'il soit chez lui, près du Terrier, aux côtés de ses grands-parents paternels.

Ce fut l'enterrement le plus inhabituel auquel Hermione eût assisté. Beaucoup de personnes s'étaient déplacées jusqu'au cimetière de Loutry Ste Chaspoule pour rendre un dernier hommage à Fred Weasley : Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, Olivier Dubois, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, d'autres élèves de Poudlard qui avaient été en classe avec lui et puis des dizaines d'autres personnes qui le connaissaient moins mais qui avaient souhaité le remercier pour avoir contribué à la fin de cette guerre. Hermione et Harry étaient au premier rang, avec tous les Weasley. Dès que le petit sorcier qui avait marié Bill et Fleur s'était mis à parler, Hermione s'était emparée de la main de Ron qui se tenait à sa gauche et ne l'avait pas lâchée de toute la cérémonie.

Chacun des Weasley avait raconté son meilleur souvenir avec Fred et les mots de George pour son jumeau résonnaient encore aux oreilles d'Hermione.

"_J'ai passé toute ma vie avec Fred. Il est la moitié de moi-même. Je ne peux pas choisir mon meilleur souvenir avec lui : mes vingt années passées avec lui ont été mon meilleur souvenir." _

Après ça, Hermione avait peu de souvenirs de la fin de la cérémonie, sa vision brouillée par ses larmes qui refusaient d'arrêter de couler. Elle se rappelait seulement de la main de Ron qui serrait la sienne un peu plus fort lorsque le cercueil descendait dans la tombe. Et puis des explosions de couleurs. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron et Ginny avaient allumé des feux d'artifice, semblables à ceux qui avaient précédé la fuite de Fred et George de Poudlard sous les cris d'Ombrage. En voyant ça, George s'était mis à rire, suivi des ses parents et de ses frères et sœur. C'était comme ça que Fred aurait voulu qu'on lui dise au revoir : en riant sous des explosions de couleurs. Et grâce au rire de George, c'était comme si Fred riait avec eux pour une dernière fois.

Puis toute la famille était rentrée au Terrier. Le soir, Hermione avait décidé d'aller voir Ron dans sa chambre.

"Ron ? Je voulais savoir si tu avais besoin de quelque chose…" avait-elle dit doucement en toquant à sa porte.

"Tu peux entrer."

C'est ce qu'elle fit. Ron était sur son lit, l'air grave et triste. Il avait pleuré, elle en était sûre. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui prit la main. Depuis leur baiser dans la Salle sur Demande, c'était le seul geste d'affection qu'elle s'autorisait envers Ron. Elle ne voulait pas l'effrayer ou lui mettre la pression en lui en demandant plus, il venait de perdre son frère et ça aurait été déplacé et égoïste de penser à leur 'couple' maintenant.

"Ça va ?"

Il ne lui avait pas répondu immédiatement. Il l'avait simplement regardée pendant de longues secondes, regardée comme il ne l'avait jamais regardée depuis qu'elle le connaissait, regardée comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien elle, qu'elle était bien là, devant lui, vivante.

"Peux-tu juste me prendre dans tes bras ?" lui avait-il demandé et elle avait eu l'impression qu'il risquait de se briser à tout moment.

A peine sa requête avait-elle quitté les lèvres de Ron, Hermione avait déjà mis ses bras autour de lui, comme instinctivement. Ils étaient restés enlacés ainsi pendant près d'une heure, assis sur le couvre-lit à l'effigie des Canons de Chudley de Ron. Elle lui caressait les cheveux et le serrait dans ses bras aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. C'était lui qui avait mis fin à leur étreinte.

"Hermione, je ne veux plus jamais parler de cette nuit à Poudlard. La bataille, je veux dire. Je veux juste oublier cette nuit. Promets-moi que tu ne m'en parleras jamais."

"Ron, je-"

"Promets-moi."

Sa voix avait été ferme, presque autoritaire. Quelque chose dans son regard avait effrayé Hermione parce qu'une partie de Ron semblait brisée et elle n'avait aucune idée si elle pourrait un jour la réparer. Elle ne savait pas si son Ron reviendrait un jour, ce Ron qu'elle avait rencontré dans le Poudlard Express, qui s'était retrouvé à cracher des limaces parce qu'il avait voulu la défendre. Ce Ron qui se moquait d'elle avec la S.A.L.E. Ce Ron qui avait dansé avec elle au mariage de Bill et Fleur. Reviendrait-il ?

"C'est promis…" avait-elle répondu, un peu à contre cœur. Elle savait qu'une des étapes pour se remettre d'une expérience traumatisante, du décès d'un proche, était d'en parler. Mais son regard était si insistant, presque désespéré, qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui dire non. Elle se disait que quand il serait prêt, il lui parlerait.

Un mois s'était donc écoulé depuis la nuit de l'enterrement de Fred. La vie au Terrier était sombre et silencieuse. Molly éclatait en sanglots plusieurs fois par jour, Arthur était là physiquement mais son esprit était très loin. Percy n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, se tenant pour responsable de la mort de son frère. Bill et Charlie se montraient courageux, mais Hermione savait que ce n'était qu'une façade, car elle avait vu Bill, un soir, pleurer dans les bras de Fleur et Charlie partait souvent seul du Terrier et revenait quelques heures après, les yeux un peu rouges. Ginny était à fleur de peau et s'énervait pour peu de choses, masquant ses larmes de tristesse par des larmes de rage. Harry était souvent auprès d'elle et l'apaisait beaucoup, mais il avait aussi sa propre peine à gérer, il était difficile pour lui d'oublier toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vécu cette année et d'accepter qu'il avait survécu et qu'il était libre à présent.

Hermione était très inquiète pour George. Toute sa famille l'était. Et si les Weasley pleuraient la perte de Fred, ils pleuraient aussi la descente aux enfers de George. Il n'avait plus jamais ri, ni même souri, depuis le feu d'artifice à l'enterrement de son frère jumeau. Il descendait aux heures de repas, s'asseyait à la table, disait merci à sa mère quand elle lui remplissait son assiette, mangeait en silence la moitié de son repas, puis remontait dans leur chambre, dans sa chambre à présent. Il n'en sortait que pour manger et se laver. Le reste du temps il pleurait à s'en arracher le cœur ou bien il parlait, comme si Fred et lui avaient une grande conversation. Tout le monde l'entendait en passant devant leur chambre, sa chambre. Tout le monde avait essayé d'y rentrer au moins une fois. Pour le consoler, pour lui parler. Mais il ne disait rien à personne.

Et puis il y avait Ron. Ron qui, contrairement au reste de sa famille, agissait comme s'il ne venait pas de perdre son grand frère. Hermione ne l'avait pas vu pleurer ou entendu prononcer le nom de Fred une seule fois depuis l'enterrement. Il prenait ses parents, ses frères ou sa sœur dans ses bras quand ils craquaient, mais lui ne craquait jamais. C'était toujours lui qui lançait des sujets de conversations à table : le Quidditch, le beau temps. Il passait ses journées à dégnomer le jardin, parfois il parvenait à motiver Harry, Bill, Charly et Ginny pour une partie de Quidditch, et toujours, en fin d'après-midi, il s'asseyait dans le salon avec Harry pour une partie d'échecs. Il avait décidé de ne plus jamais parler de la bataille de Poudlard et il s'y tenait. Dès que quelqu'un faisait référence à ce jour, il quittait la pièce ou bien fermait les yeux comme pour envoyer son esprit ailleurs.

Hermione assistait impuissante au comportement de Ron. Elle aimait le voir sourire, entendre son rire et ses blagues, le Ron d'avant était encore là. Mais elle savait que ce n'était qu'une illusion. Ron s'efforçait d'enfouir sa peine, de faire comme si rien de grave ne lui était arrivé, et elle savait qu'en faisant ça, il croyait pouvoir faire disparaître toutes les séquelles que lui avait laissé cette guerre et surtout cette nuit à Poudlard. Elle lui avait promis de ne jamais lui reparler de cette nuit et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait pendant un mois. Elle avait tout de même demandé à Harry, à Ginny, à Bill, à Charlie, à Percy, à Molly, à Arthur et même à Fleur d'essayer de parler à Ron. Elle en était à un point où elle n'en avait rien à faire qu'il ne lui parle pas à elle de ce qu'il ressentait. Elle voulait juste qu'il s'ouvre à quelqu'un, peu importe que ce soit à un membre de sa famille ou à un simple passant. Elle voulait qu'il arrête de faire comme si de rien n'était, parce que si, en apparence, le voir comme ça était rassurant, elle savait qu'en fin de compte, il allait en ressortir plus blessé que n'importe qui. Tout le monde était en train de faire son deuil, à sa façon, mais pas lui.

Il refusait de parler de cette nuit à qui que ce soit. Il ne pleurait jamais, ne brisait jamais rien sous le coup de la colère. Harry avait dit à Hermione qu'il ne montrait pas non plus de signe de faiblesse le soir quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux dans sa chambre qu'ils partageaient. Hermione savait que Ron pouvait garder en lui ses émotions pendant longtemps, il l'avait prouvé cette année, durant leur chasse aux Horcruxes, avant d'exploser un soir et de partir. Mais même là, il avait montré des signes de colère avant-coureurs. Cette fois-ci, il ne montrait rien depuis l'enterrement de Fred. Et sans le savoir, il faisait souffrir Hermione un peu plus.

Elle ne pouvait pas non plus s'empêcher de penser à leur baiser cette nuit-là, quelques minutes à peine avant que le monde des Weasley ne s'effondre. Elle se sentait coupable de penser à quelque chose qui lui apportait autant de joie alors que tant de gens venaient de perdre la vie. Mais elle était une jeune femme de 18 ans, amoureuse qui plus est, et c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait attendu, espéré ce baiser depuis qu'elle avait 14 ans. Et cette maudite et effrayante nuit, elle avait été assez effrayée pour trouver le courage d'embrasser Ron. Effrayée de mourir sans avoir eu le temps de lui montrer tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, effrayée d'être séparée de lui sans avoir jamais été vraiment avec lui. Et ils avaient survécu, tous les deux, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quand ils pourraient s'embrasser à nouveau.

Mais elle lui avait promis de ne jamais lui reparler de cette nuit où il avait perdu Fred, et cette nuit était malheureusement aussi celle de leur premier et unique baiser. Alors elle n'avait jamais pu aborder ce sujet avec lui. Parce qu'il lui avait fait promettre. Avant cette guerre, elle aurait vu cette situation comme dramatique. Elle aurait pensé que s'il ne voulait pas parler de cette nuit, ce n'était pas seulement à cause de Fred, mais aussi parce qu'il regrettait ce baiser, parce qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Avant cette guerre, Hermione était très peu sûre d'elle quand il s'agissait de Ron et de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour elle, et encore plus avec l'histoire avec Lavande Brown. Mais la guerre l'avait rendue bien plus forte et lui avait montré qu'il fallait toujours montrer aux gens qu'on aime qu'on les aime, parce qu'en une seconde, tout pouvait être terminé. Et puis, elle avait compris que sa relation avec Ron avait bien plus de profondeur qu'elle ne le pensait. Bien sûr, même avant la guerre, elle savait qu'elle l'aimait, qu'il était l'une des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Mais elle pensait aussi alors que, comme pour la plupart des gens amoureux, cet amour pouvait très bien finir par s'essouffler et disparaître un jour. Avec la guerre, avec le vide qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'il les avait quittés elle et Harry, avec ses cris déchirants qui l'appelaient lorsqu'elle se faisait torturer par Bellatrix, elle avait compris que ce qu'il y avait entre elle et Ron était bien plus puissant que ce qu'elle avait toujours cru. Elle l'aimait et il l'aimait, et c'était fort et pur, c'était pour toujours.

Et elle ne voulait pas risquer d'aller trop vite. Parce que tant que Ron n'aurait pas affronté ses démons, elle savait qu'ils ne pourraient rien construire ensemble. Alors en attendant, elle était là pour lui. Elle ne l'étouffait pas, elle n'était pas toujours près de lui, elle lui prenait juste la main de temps en temps comme pour lui dire 'Je serai toujours là' et elle le serrait dans ses bras chaque soir avant d'aller dormir comme pour lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Elle était patiente, elle avait attendu quatre ans leur premier baiser, elle pouvait supporter quelques mois d'attente avant leur deuxième. Elle espérait simplement que Ron accepterait bientôt de parler de ce qu'il ressentait depuis la mort de Fred, pas pour elle, mais pour lui. Car plus il attendrait, plus elle avait peur de ce qu'il aurait à endurer pour tenter de surmonter sa peine.

Pour l'heure, Hermione savourait son moment préféré de la journée et regardait Ron et Harry entamer leur partie d'échecs. Les pièces qu'ils utilisaient tous les jours commençaient à devenir trop familières et à leur donner des conseils à bout de champ, alors ils avaient décidé ce jour-là de jouer avec le vieux jeu d'échecs de Ron plutôt qu'avec celui d'Arthur. Ron avait fini par le retrouver dans le bazar de sa chambre, il ne s'en était plus servi depuis presque trois ans car le jeu d'échecs qu'Arthur avait ramené à la maison à cette époque était en bien meilleur état. Comme toujours, il jouait avec les pièces noires, Harry avec les blanches. Cela faisait un peu plus de cinq minutes qu'ils jouaient lorsque Ron prit la tour d'Harry. Un des deux fous noirs s'enthousiasma alors :

"Bien joué Ronnie !"

Hermione, Harry et Ron eurent un sursaut : le fou avait parlé avec la voix de Fred. Ron se leva lentement, le regard vague.

"On finira la partie plus tard Harry."

Et il quitta le salon.

Hermione regardait Harry avec de grands yeux étonnés.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était ?"

"C'était Fred…" répondit Harry, encore sous le choc d'avoir entendu la voix du jumeau décédé. "Ça me revient maintenant… L'été où on est allés voir la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, Fred et George avaient pris à Ron son jeu d'échecs et avaient trouvé le moyen d'ensorceler les pièces noires, celles qu'utilise toujours Ron, pour que chacune parle avec la voix d'un des membres de la famille ! Fred et George avaient donné leurs voix aux deux fous, Molly et Arthur étaient la Dame et le Roi, Bill et Charlie les deux cavaliers, et Percy et Ginny les deux tours ! Ron s'était énervé mais avait fini par trouver ça plutôt marrant. Je suppose qu'après cet été là il n'a plus touché à son jeu d'échecs et qu'il avait oublié la blague des jumeaux jusqu'à aujourd'hui…"

"Tu ne voudrais pas aller le voir ? Tu as vu son regard quand il est parti ? Je pense qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un…" dit Hermione après quelques instants. Elle aussi avait du mal à se remettre du choc d'avoir entendu la voix de Fred.

"Hermione, ça fait un mois que tu n'attends qu'une chose : que Ron parle de ce qu'il ressent. Ce qui vient de se passer est peut-être un élément déclencheur. Je sais que tu veux être la personne à qui Ron s'ouvrira. Tu devrais y aller toi."

"Et si je ne savais pas quoi lui dire Harry ?" demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

"Hermione qui ne sait pas quoi dire ? C'est impossible." lui répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

Hermione hocha la tête et se leva de son fauteuil. Elle monta l'escalier jusqu'à la chambre de Ron où elle savait qu'il avait trouvé refuge quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle frappa à la porte, attendit quelques secondes, puis rentra. Elle se doutait que Ron ne l'inviterait pas de toute façon.

Il était allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière sa tête, et il regardait le plafond fixement. Hermione referma la porte derrière elle, murmura un 'Assurdiato' afin que personne ne puisse les entendre à travers les murs et vint s'asseoir sur le lit de camp d'Harry en face de Ron. Elle attendit quelques minutes mais Ron faisait comme si elle n'était pas là.

"Tu…Tu ne pourras pas éviter d'en parler pour toujours Ron." dit-elle sur un ton qu'elle n'avait plus entendu dans sa bouche depuis longtemps. C'était le ton qu'elle employait lorsqu'elle sermonnait Ron et Harry pour qu'ils fassent leurs devoirs de Potions.

Il ne dit rien. Hermione essaya une nouvelle fois :

"Tu ne pourras pas toujours faire comme si ça ne te touchait pas d'entendre parler de Fred, tu ne pourras pas toujours quitter la pièce dès que quelqu'un prononcera son nom ou parlera de la guerre qu'on vient de vivre."

Toujours du silence.

"Je sais que je ne peux pas te comprendre, je n'ai pas perdu un frère, je ne sais même pas ce que ça fait d'avoir un frère –Harry mis à part- alors d'accord, j'ai compris, tu ne veux pas m'en parler à moi, tu m'as fait promettre de ne jamais t'en parler. Mais il faut que tu parles à quelqu'un. Tu ne pourras jamais passer à autre chose si tu continues à faire semblant d'ignorer que tu as vécu une expérience traumatisante."

Hermione était debout à présent, regardant Ron avec un mélange de sévérité et de douceur. Mais lui continuait à fixer le plafond.

"Ron, s'il te plaît ! Je m'inquiète pour toi !"

"Je vais bien." finit-il par répondre en reprenant une position assise.

Hermione soupira tristement et se retourna pour quitter la chambre. La main sur la poignée, elle arrêta son geste. Elle ne voulait pas abandonner si vite. Elle s'en voulait déjà pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire mais c'était la dernière méthode qu'elle n'avait pas encore utilisée. La provocation.

"Très bien. Donc ton frère est mort, mort pour que toi et ta famille puissiez vivre en paix, et tu t'en fiches."

"Je n'ai jamais dit que je m'en fichais." répondit Ron, d'un ton calme, comme si Hermione venait de lui demander ce qu'il voulait manger. Cette réponse déstabilisa la jeune femme. Son Ron, le Ron d'avant, aurait réagi au quart de tour, il se serait énervé, aurait crié.

"Tu ne vas plus jamais parler de Fred, c'est ça ? C'est bon, il est mort et enterré, donc il ne fait plus partie de ta famille. Tu peux continuer ta petite vie tranquillement."

"Tu l'as dit toi-même, il est mort pour qu'on puisse continuer à vivre tranquillement."

"Qui est mort Ron ?"

C'était la première fois en un mois qu'il faisait référence à Fred et à sa mort. Elle voulait à présent le forcer à dire son nom.

"Tu peux me laisser maintenant Hermione s'il te plaît ? J'aimerais bien dormir un peu avant le dîner."

"Qui est mort Ron ?" répéta-t-elle plus fort.

"Hermione, je ne vais pas m'énerver, tu perds ton temps."

"Réponds-moi Ron ! Qui est mort ? Qui est parti pour toujours ?"

"Ne sois pas cruelle. Et laisse moi s'il te plaît." dit-il d'une voix ferme mais calme.

"Je ne partirai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu ! Qui est mort Ron ? Qui ? Réponds-moi puisque tu vas si bien à propos de tout ça ! Qui est mort ?"

A ce stade de la conversation, Hermione criait.

"Qui est mort ?"

"Toute ma famille ! Ok ? Toute ma famille est morte !" cria Ron à son tour en se levant.

Hermione était debout face à lui, la bouche entrouverte car elle s'apprêtait à crier une nouvelle fois sa question. Mais la réponse de Ron l'avait stoppée net.

"Maintenant va-t-en."

Au lieu de lui obéir, elle s'approcha et lui caressa la joue d'une main douce.

"Tu n'as pas perdu toute ta famille, elle est toujours là." dit-elle doucement, des larmes dans ses yeux.

"Je ne veux plus en parler."

"Je veux t'aider Ron…"

"Tu ne peux pas. Fred est mort. Mes parents sont en miettes, George est presque parti lui aussi. Rien de ce que je dirai ou ferai ne changera ça. Ma famille est détruite, rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Il y aura toujours une chaise vide à table, une aiguille manquante à l'horloge des Weasley. Plus de 'Fred et George', juste George, juste un jumeau."

"Je sais. Mais vous ne serez pas toujours aussi tristes, je te le promets. Ça va être difficile et long pour que vous réussissiez un jour à penser à Fred sans que ça vous fasse mal, pour que quand vous pensiez à lui, vous ne voyiez que les bons souvenirs. Mais ça va arriver. Vous ne serez pas tristes pour toujours, Fred ne l'aurait pas voulu."

"Ce n'est pas la tristesse le problème. La tristesse, je peux gérer. C'est de la colère dont j'ai peur. Je suis tout le temps en colère. Je pensais m'être débarrassé de cette colère après avoir détruit le médaillon, mais elle continue de revenir sans cesse. Je ne sais pas comment la faire disparaître alors j'agis comme si de rien n'était, je me dis que ça aussi ça finira bien par passer. Et il faut qu'elle disparaisse, parce que la colère m'a déjà fait faire des choses que je ne me pardonnerai jamais."

Hermione savait de quoi il parlait. Il s'en voulait toujours d'être parti pendant leur chasse aux Horcruxes.

"Tu n'étais pas toi-même, Ron. Le médaillon te rendait en colère."

"Il accentuait juste ma rage. Je me connais, j'aurais quand même fini par abandonner Harry. Par t'abandonner toi."

"Tu étais inquiet pour ta famille…"

"Oui, et vois le bien que ça leur a fait…"

"Ron…Ron, regarde moi. Tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de Fred. Tu m'entends ? Ne pense jamais ça."

"Je sais que ce n'est pas de ma faute. Toute ma famille ou presque faisait partie de l'Ordre, je savais que c'était trop optimiste de croire qu'on s'en sortirait tous. C'est juste que je pensais que si un Weasley devait mourir dans cette guerre, ce serait moi."

Il s'était rassis sur son lit, Hermione vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et prit sa main dans la sienne.

"Ça aurait été plus logique non ? C'est moi qui suis devenu ami avec Harry dans le Poudlard Express, c'est moi qui l'ai suivi dans ses plans pour détruire Voldemort. Je veux dire, on n'était que des ados affrontant le sorcier le plus puissant du monde depuis Dumbledore ! Quelle chance on avait ? Si ce monde avait une logique, c'est moi qui devrais être mort, pas Fred."

"Non Ron, aucun innocent n'aurait du mourir. Ni toi, ni Fred, ni Remus, ni Tonks, ni Colin. Personne."

"Ce qui me rend le plus en colère c'est qu'ils sont morts pour rien ! La guerre est soit disant terminée, mais tu vois beaucoup de changement toi ? La moitié des Mangemorts sont encore là, ils se cachent pour le moment, mais je sais que bientôt ils recommenceront à torturer, à tuer des Moldus et tous ceux qui se sont opposés à eux. Après tout ce qu'on a fait, après tous les morts, on n'est même pas en sécurité !"

"On le sera. Le Ministère est en train de se reconstruire, les Aurors sont déjà partis à la recherche des Mangemorts en fuite. Voldemort n'est plus là, ils n'ont plus de chef, plus de protection."

"On n'a pas tellement de protection nous non plus Hermione… Tu ne peux même pas ramener tes parents d'Australie et leur faire retrouver la mémoire."

"Mais je pourrai un jour. C'est là toute la différence, Ron. Grâce à tout ce qu'on a fait tous les deux, grâce à Harry, grâce à tous les gens qui se sont battus avec nous, je pourrai un jour retrouver mes parents. Pendant toute cette année, j'essayais de garder espoir, mais je savais qu'il y avait peu de chances que je m'en sorte vivante et que je les revois un jour. A présent, grâce à Fred et grâce à tous ceux qui nous ont aidés à combattre Voldemort, je sais que je les retrouverai. C'est une victoire, c'est ma victoire. Je n'aurai plus jamais à m'inquiéter parce que je suis née dans une famille de Moldus."

Les yeux d'Hermione avaient trouvé ceux de Ron et elle vit que ce qu'elle venait de lui dire apaisait un tout petit peu sa colère.

"J'aurais aimé que le sentiment qu'on a éprouvé à l'instant où Harry a tué Voldemort dure toujours. On était si heureux et soulagés, j'avais l'impression que je pouvais respirer librement pour la première fois depuis le mariage de Bill et Fleur quand on dansait tous les deux. Et puis, quand l'euphorie est retombée quelques heures après, je me suis rappelé de Fred. C'est comme si je l'avais oublié, comme si j'avais oublié sa mort pendant ces moments de joie. Et je me suis senti si coupable, j'étais tellement en colère contre moi-même que j'aurais été capable de finir de détruire Poudlard ! Je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de cette colère depuis ce moment… Et de voir qu'après un mois le monde n'est toujours pas sûr, ça ne fait qu'augmenter ma colère."

"Laisse-toi du temps Ron… Laisse du temps au monde pour se remettre en place." dit-elle à son oreille alors qu'elle l'enlaçait.

"On a vu trop d'horreurs Hermione. J'ai peur que le temps n'efface pas tout ça. Ça fait un mois que je revis en permanence dans ma tête la mort de Fred. Tout le temps. Dès que je vois sa chaise vide à table, dès que je vois George, dès que mes parents ou Ginny ou un de mes frères pleurent, dès que quelqu'un prononce son nom. C'est pour ça que je refuse de dire son nom, j'y pense déjà sans avoir à le faire. Et la nuit c'est le pire. J'entends les cris de Percy dans ma tête quand Fred est mort, j'entends ceux de ma mère et de George quand ils ont vu son corps, j'entends tous ces cris qui se mélangent aux tiens. Ça me rend fou."

"Mes cris ?" demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix en se séparant de l'étreinte de Ron.

"Quand cette- quand ce monstre te torturait chez les Malfoy."

Hermione hocha lentement la tête. Elle savait que Ron avait eu peur pour elle, elle avait entendu ses cris alors qu'elle se faisait torturer, elle avait vu son regard plein de larmes lorsqu'il l'avait suppliée de s'en sortir alors qu'ils arrivaient à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Elle n'avait jamais songé par contre que ces souvenirs ne la poursuivaient pas seulement à elle depuis deux mois.

"Je sais que c'est pire pour toi. Je déteste que ça te soit arrivé à toi. Et avoir failli te perdre, avoir failli t'entendre mourir sans que je ne puisse rien faire, enfermé dans cette cave, avoir failli devoir vivre dans un monde où tu ne serais pas là, ça m'a presque tué moi aussi…"

"C'est fini maintenant. Je serai toujours là pour toi."

"Tu penses vraiment qu'avec le temps tout ira mieux pour nous ? Tu penses qu'on arrêtera de penser à la guerre ?"

"Oui je le pense. C'est pour ça qu'on s'est battus, pour pouvoir passer à autre chose, pour changer le monde. Et même si ça ne se voit pas encore tout le temps, on a réussi Ron. On a gagné. Et il faut remercier Fred et tous ceux qui sont morts pour ça. On doit recommencer à sourire, à vivre. Et surtout, on doit sourire quand on parle d'eux et quand on pense à eux."

"Fred était la personne la plus heureuse de vivre que je connaissais, avec George. Il était la personnification du bonheur. Il me manque tellement… J'aurais aimé lui dire que je l'aimais et que j'étais fier de lui, fier d'avoir été son petit frère."

Et pour la première fois depuis la bataille qui lui avait arraché son frère, Hermione vit Ron pleurer. Elle le prit à nouveau dans ses bras et murmura à son oreille :

"Tu iras bien Ron. Ta famille ira bien. Tout ira bien."

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Laissez moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Merci.<p> 


End file.
